riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Ray
Michael Ray is a new recruit to Team Liberty. He played a part in the Groudon Retrieval team, often being the one who updated Liberty Headquarters. History Michael was Orphaned at the age of 6 by an attack on his House by Team Rocket. After this, he was taken in by his Grandparents (better known as "The Daycare Couple"), who raised him among pokemon. His first pokemon, Tion, was a Ralts who he hatched from an egg after the trainer refused to take it. He quickly befriended the emotion pokemon, who too had a caring personality. A week after he hatched Tion, another trainer came back, this one a Rocket. They demanded a "refund" on their Porygon, who they had bred with the couple. However, the Porygon hatched had a glitch (which appeared physically as a scar across his eye). The couple had assured them that their pokemon was fine, but the Rocket had eventually stormed off, leaving "the ******* broken Pokemon" behind. Michael immediately adopted the upset Porygon, who latched onto him. He eventually named the Porygon "Hax" after it hacked into the local pokemart's store computer just to prove it could. At the age of 14, he left home and began adventuring, eventually finding out about Team Liberty. He managed to make contact with them and they informed him that they would contact him when they needed him. At 16, Operation RALLY called him to Four Island and he joined the Groudon Retrieval team, the first to meet Jeremy as a result (just before the arrival of the two Scotts). He was the first to notice Sabba the Sableye outside the base and made a first impression on the Sableye by handing him a Rock Cake (special food for Rock pokemon and Sableye) to eat. This lead to the Sableye joining the team. He travelled with the team and helped them during the Zubat/Golbat swarm and the following attack by a Crobat. Then then tried to reason with Groudon (using Reverse Telepathy, a trick Tion had taught him. It allows a non-telepathic person to speak telepathically BACK to someone who uses it on them first). When Groudon refused, he joined the team in attempting to fight off the Behemoth. After a lengthy fight, Groudon took the battle overground and awakened Kyogre. He was startled by the arrival of Rayquaza and Kyogre's subsequent joining of the team, but travelled back with the Pokemon. Unfortunately, he made a rather unpleasant discovery at the remains of the Liberty base: The dead body of BlueFalcon. This, combined with the discovery of the smashed Hatchery, lead him to angrily attack a fleeing Rocket grunt, aggressively knocking out their Pokemon. However, Tion evolved midway through the battle, gaining a clarity from it. Tion spreading this calm into Michael soothed his rage and he returned to the base in time to witness Salene's promotion. While he was observing this, he recalled when he met a Shaymin as a child and decided that he would find one for Liberty. Taking his leave, he had Tion teleport him back to Solaceon Town (after giving Sabba a way to follow them), where he met his old friend, Kyle . Kyle agreed to team up with Michael in his mission. While Michael rested, Kyle's Charmander, Michael's Porygon and Gecka all went off exploring the Solaceon Ruins; where they fought a large number of Unown. Although the Trio defeated the symbol Pokemon horde, Hax was badly injured, causing his glitched programming to tear open, physically hurting him. Michael was horrified to see Hax when he showed up with the others back at his house. Michael got Kyle to bring the Upgrade which Kyle had purchased for him a year beforehand and trade-evolved Hax. Although it didn't remove Hax's glitch, it reduced it back to a manageable level and increased the power of the Virtual pokemon. Michael has since left Solaceon with Kyle and Sabba to look for Shaymin. Personality Michael is confident in his skills. He is aware that his partners aren't as strong as other trainers, but is determined to prove that he can become equal to other trainers. He has an extensive knowledge of pokemon thanks to his spending time with his grandparents, known as the daycare couple, and helping them with their duties. Additionally, he cares about Pokemon a lot more than most trainers; to the point where he will tend to an injured pokemon before he tends to a trainer (unless the human is mortally wounded). Appearance Average 16 year old build, slightly small for his age, with brown hair. He wears a simple black T-shirt and jeans combination. For the colder areas of Sinnoh, he also has a brown hooded jacket. He also wears a simple Sinnoh-type backpack to store items and pokeballs. On his wrist is a well-used poketch which he recieved a year ago (has been upgraded several times to have all the functions of a PokeNav) Pokémon Quotes "YOU ROCKETS DID THIS. YOU KILLED INNOCENT POKEMON! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" -Michael after witnessing the death of an entire hatchery of eggs. "You can stop now." -Telling Gecka to stop feigning fainting after she did so to avoid continuing a battle with a Beldum. "!?!? Tion? Did you just speak?" "...Yes." -Michael and Tion, as Tion reveals his ability to speak after a small amount of Tutoring from Sabba Trivia *Michael has a strong connection to his starter pokemon, Tion. Both are calm until innocents are hurt (then get enraged) and often are connected in mood (to the point where Michael and Tion can "speak" using mood impressions) *Tion was the first pokemon to learn how to speak human during the actual RPG. The two who spoke before him already knew how to when the RPG began. *Tion was also the second Pokemon to talk at all in the RPG, with Sabba (his tutor) being the first. *Gecka, Michael's Treecko, was the first Pokemon in the RPG to stop an evolution once it started. *Michael's last name, Ray, comes from Shadok (his creator)'s favourite Pokemon, Rayquaza. Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members